My Guardian Prince?
by Bloody Miss
Summary: What if Joe wasn't exactly what his friends think he is? And now tall, black, horrid looking creatures are coming after the team but are mainly focusing on 009. What is he hiding and what are these things?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Joe wasn't exactly what his cyborg counterparts think he is. Joe's been drifting farther and farther away from the team since Black Ghost died and if that isn't enough, tall, black, horrid looking creatures are coming after the 00 cyborgs but are mainly focusing on...009. Black Ghost couldn't have sent them so who is sending them? What is 009 hiding from the rest and what are these creatures?

Chapter One:

Darkness

"Good morning everyone!" 003 said happily as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning." Came the response.

003 looked around the table with her usual cheery smile plastered on her face until she came to an empty chair. "Where's 009?" "I guess he's still asleep." 002 said non-comitedley shoving eggs into his face. 003 got up and headed towards the steps.

"003? Where you going?" asked 006. "I'm going to check on him, save something for me." And with that she started upstairs but she could clearly hear 002 chanting under his breath "Ohh, someone has a crush. I hope she doesn't do anything bad."

003 made a mental note: 'When I come back downstairs I WILL KILL 002!'

She stopped at 009's door and knocked softly, when no response came she knocked a little harder, still no response came. She used her enhanced sight to see if 009 was in there.

He was but he didn't look too good.

She opened his door and stepped in closing it behind her. She walked over to his bed stepping over sheets that had been thrown to the floor. She sat on the side of his bed and watched as he slept. Suddenly he started tossing and turning throwing his fists everywhere whimpering unhappily.

003 looked sadly upon their leader's scrunched up face.

Against her better judgement the French cyborg dancer lifted up his head and set it in her lap whispering soft soothing words. He stopped struggling but small whimpering sounds were still there and his face was still scrunched in pain.

003 smiled at a sudden thought struck her. She remembered when she had first ever seen 009 she had gotten two feelings/thoughts.

Flash back

_003 stared at the young cyborg boy next to her. His eyes were a soft looking amber/fire that was now blazing with anger and pain. She starting thinking 'I feel like I've met him before, but that's impossible. Isn't it?'_

_She gazed at his face and then found her mind wandering 'I bet his hair feels softer than the finest silk in the world.'_

_003 shook her head and went back to looking for the enemy. This was going to be hard._

End Flash back

When that memory ended she raised her hand and ran her finger acrossed the lock of hair that always sat stubbornly in front of one of 009's eyes. Her suspicions were confirmed.

She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed 009 had calmed down and was now waking up. He stirred slightly and that was 003's cue to get his head out of her lap so he didn't get the wrong idea. She lifted up his head slightly and slipped onto the ground next to the bed while setting his head down as softly as she could.

She then proceeded to shake him gently trying to put on a masquerade. 009 sat up and rubbed his eyes then blinked a few times before focusing upon 003. "Hey 003, Whatre you doing here?" He asked groggily. "I came up to see why you weren't downstairs. You're usually up before I am." 003 said giving him a big smile.

"Well...uh, thanks for your concern. "I'll be down in a bit." 009 said getting up and stretching. He gave her one of his timid and also trademark smiles that always made her want to swoon like a schoolgirl. 003 could feel a blush rising and got out as quickly as she could so 009 wouldn't see.

When 003 reached the downstairs she could hear everyone talking and they were all commenting on how she was taking so long. She stepped in and almost everyone gave her a smug smile. She knew what they all were thinking and quickly cleared everything up for them. "Nothing happened. It was just taking a while to wake him up." She said while sitting down.

A few moments later 009 strode in, hands in his pockets. "What took so long for you to wake up?" 007 asked. "Just been having some restless nights and it's really been catching up to me." 009 responded half-heartedly.

Everyone didn't question but went back to eating. When 009 sat down all he grabbed were two pieces of toast and a small amount of scrambled eggs. It didn't take him long to finish and as soon as he was done, he stood up and excused himself. He rushed out of the room and could be heard going out the door.

On the way out 009 had passed by Dr. Gilmore (who was holding 001) without even a nod. "Where's 009 off to in such a hurry?" Dr. Gilmore asked as he walked in. Everyone shrugged and went off to do their own things.

Off with 009

009 walked briskly down the beach until he was sure he was safely out of sight the gabbed a charm out of his pocket. It was a small prowling wolf with fire like eyes. He squeezed it tightly and a bright light surrounded him.

When the light cleared there stood a newly transformed 009. His hair was almost the same, falling messily around his head but at the nape of his neck it was pulled into a long ponytail that fell all the way down to his ankles with a white piece of string wrapping around it to the tips. Two wolf ears perched on the top of his head, huge flaming angel like wings sprouted out of his back, and he was about two feet taller. He had a crown of branches around his head and neck and leaves dangled from his hair. His pants were a baggy ivory white color, the shirt was the same color until it came to the sleeves, then they were made of gold leaves. He was a startling sight.

He started walking much quicker just for precaution. Finally 009 reached a place where rocks stood high above the water and ground. He waited for a bit until a strong gust of wind blew feathers out of his wings. The feathers circled in the air for a moment before they were carried up to rest at the top of the rocks.

Then in a sudden explosion of wind the feathers gathered to create a form.

"Good morning Joe." It's said simply. "Hello Mariah. Why do you keep on insisting on making flashy entrances? Not many are able to see it." Joe said snidely. His voice had probably gone a slight shade deeper and it sounded like it had an echo to it.

Mariah smiled dangerously. She had on a long flowing white and light blue dress with opals and pearls hanging down the skirt. Her eyes were watery and silver blue, like 004's, while her hair was long and flowing but the same color (It seemed to float). On her back almost see through butterfly wings flicked every-so-often. She was also tall but not as tall as Joe though.

"You know Joe. You really need to be more open-minded. Well down to business, were you surprised when you got my message?" She asked her voice dancing like wind passing through leaves then she started drifting down like a feather in the wind. "Yes I was. So why are they after me again?" He asked conjuring up a fire that took shape of an armchair and sat in it.

"No one knows, not even your sister or brother. They're worried. I heard from Windy that Lilly was thinking about calling you back to Myst. Permanently. You have no need to fight anymore you can just leave now." Joe shook his head, throwing sparks on the ground. "I want to follow out father's orders, no matter what. You know what I'm talking about and I know you understand. I can't back out now. Anyway I might have a new idea for my area's protection and I'm ready to start hinting about our…past."

Mariah scrunched up the corners of her eyes and shook her head. "You've wanted to protect that place better than Atrus since he died and gave it to you and do you think she'll actually _want_ to remember?" Joe nodded slightly.

"When's Tess joining us?" Joe asked trying to change the subject Mariah shrugged then started laughing Joe knew better than to waist his breath on asking why she was laughing, she would tell soon enough.

"When I last left Tess she was creating a hurricane out in the middle of the Changing Ocean, she is such an idiot. Her job is to help Selenitic grow not help wreck the Stoneship Age. I feel so sorry for her."

"Sorry? For who?" A slightly high-pitched rippling sounding voice asked. "You." Joe said simply. They turned to look at the owner.

It was a small girl with sea-blue short wavy hair. Her eyes were solid green and no black or white were visible, they sort of resembled 004 and Mariah's eyes. She had on ragged looking pants made of seaweed and a top made of seaweed covered only her breasts and that was all. Seaweed draped around her arms and coral stuck to her hair like little hair clips. The girl's skin had a blue tint to it, it was like she was a part of the water herself.

Tess just looked at the two older people with childish annoyance. "The Stoneship Age had it coming!" Tess giggled doing a small dance over to them.

They all stood and talked for a little while, Tess usually finishing off what she was saying with a giggle. Soon Tess looked over at the water then said "I should leave, I have an appointment with Lira and Vira, we all know what they're like when they're angry. Shouldn't we meet again?"

They all nodded and Tess rushed over to give Joe a fairly wet hug, careful not to touch his feathers. She knew how unhappy he would be if his feathers went out especially by her since she was on his list. Tess rushed over to the water and a wave crashed around her, when it cleared she was gone.

Before Mariah left she walked over to Joe and handed him a little package then a larger and heavier one. "The girls and what's-his-name told me to give these to you. They said they would always keep you in contact with your home." Mariah held her arms up but Joe stopped her. "Tell Lilly and the rest that I'm not coming home for good, at least not yet." Mariah frowned but nodded.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Boring beginning but it will hurry up later on. Now if you are not familiar with the names Tess, Mariah, and well of course Joe here is the history of it. (Oh yes and as a side note Vira is what many of my friends and I call death. I drew a picture of her and she looked so dark and scary that Vira just popped into our heads. (Well mainly Suze and my heads.)

This is a song from Paint Your Wagon. Its called Mariah.

_Way out here they got a name_

_for rain and wind and fire._

_The rain is Tess,_

_The fire Joe,_

_and they call the wind Mariah._

You see it seemed like when I imagined Joe of fire, then I saw 009 Joe just sort of came to mind since to me they looked a lot alike. The way I thought of Tess reminded me of a friend I have who actually lives in Japan so when I'm done drawing her she'll look so much like Amee. I really think Mariah came from my friend who lives in Florida, her name is Amber.

Now I have been caught up in an old mystery game that is about ten years old. Its called MYST Island. It is way fun and it's going to be included in this story like I keep on hinting on.


	2. Author's Note

A

A.N:

Okay everyone, I'm so sorry about this but I'm pretty much overhauling all my stories. I've gone over them and I've decided to only keep a few but the ones that I leave are going to go through some serious revisions. Some, just wording and others, main plotlines. I'm sorry to everyone who would be mad at me for that but I'm not happy with my work so it's all going to change. Sorry again.


End file.
